Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communicating over a packet-based network and more particularly advertisement-funded telephone calls.
Description of the Related Art
Some communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to communicate across a packet-based computer network such as the Internet. Such communication systems include voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) communication systems. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than conventional fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a VoIP system, the user installs and executes client software on her/his device. The client software provides the VoIP connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to voice communication, the client may also provide further features such as video calling, instant messaging (“IM”), SMS messaging, file transfer and voicemail.
One type of communication system for packet-based communication uses a peer-to-peer (“P2P”) topology. To enable access to a peer-to-peer system, a user must execute P2P client software provided by a P2P software provider on their computer, and register with the P2P system. When the user registers with the P2P system, the client software is provided with a digital certificate from a server. Once the client software has been provided with the certificate, then calls or other communications can subsequently be set up and routed between users of the P2P system without the further use of a server in the set-up. Instead, the client looks up the required IP addresses from information distributed amongst the P2P client software on other end users' computers within the P2P system. Once the IP address of a callee's terminal has thus been determined, the caller's P2P client software then exchanges certificates with the callee's P2P client software. The exchange of the digital certificates (or user identity certificates, “UIC”) between users provides proof of the users' identities and that they are suitably authorized and authenticated in the P2P system. Therefore, the presentation of digital certificates provides trust in the identity of the users. It is therefore a characteristic of peer-to-peer communication that, once registered, the users can set up their own communication routes through the P2P system in a decentralized manner based on distributed address look-up and the exchange of one or more digital certificates, without using a server for those purposes. Further details on such a P2P system are disclosed in WO 2005/008524 and WO 2005/009019. VoIP or other packet-based communications can also be implemented using nonP2P systems that do use centralized call set-up.
Typically, service providers that provide VoIP service charge a fee to enable a caller to call a phone number. What is needed are systems and methods to enable third party sponsorships of the services provided by service providers to effectuate free or reduced fee services to the users of these services.